Bored
by Shamaru
Summary: BB has gotten himself lost and discovered a hut with some strange secrets! Then, what does Slade want with BB? Read to find out!
1. Discovery

Hello! I'm glad about writing these storys! Here's my second Teen Titans story! Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans!  
  
It's a quiet morning, and there's not a sound to be heard. Then a light goes on in the second floor of the Titan's tower. The light is comming from Beastboy's room. What's he doing? Lets go check it out!  
  
It seems Beastboy has woken up in the midle of the night, and is trying to find something to do. "Hmm..." he says to himself. Then he gets up, and walks into the kitchen. "Sigh. There's nothin to eat around here." So he goes outside for some fresh air. He starts to run laps around the tower, just because he's bored. He spys Raven, meditating under an old oak tree. "Hey Rae!" he calls. She opens one of her eyes slightly, and ignores him. He walks up to her and sits down. "Earth to Rae! Hello? Is anyone home?" he says knocking on her head. "Go away. I'm trying to concentrate." she says in a gloomy voice. He gets up, and starts to walk away. But then he picks up a stick, and starts hitting her in the head. "I warned you. Azarath, Metrione, Zinthos!" she cried. Suddenly, a cinderblock flies at Beastboy's head. He dodges, just to be hit in the back of the head as it came back. "Owww..." he squeaked. Raven got up and walked away from the whinning Beastboy. Then he got up, and rubbed at the bruise it had caused. After a while, he whent back inside because he was hungry. He went in the kitchen and made himself a tofu dog. After he ate, he went outside again. He turned into a falcon, and flew to the park. He sat down on the park's bench, and soon fell asleep. When he woke up, it was getting very late. He continued to walk around in the woods for a while. When he turned to leave, he forgot where he had gone. So he just walked forward and soon came upon a small hut, covered in electrical things. He walked up to the door, and knocked. The door came open so he walked inside. "Hello?" he called. No answer. So he started to explore. He found all kinds of weird things: guns, mechanical wings, mechanical spider arms, and random animal cages. One had a blue cat in it. "Hello. How did you get in there?" he spoke to the cat. "Mew! Mew!" it mewed. "Oh, you want me to let you out?" he said. "Meow!" it mewed. So BB bent over, and unlocked the cage door. "Mew! Mew! Meow!" it cried. Beastboy cocked his head to one side. "There's someone evil that lives here?" he asked. But the cat had already taken off. "Huh? Someone's comming!" he said to himself. He quickly hid behind a box, and in walked...  
  
Well, sorry for the cliffie! If you want to take a guess at who it is, you can. If you guess it right, I'll post you in chapter 2! So send in some reviews! I'll write when I get at least 5 reviews! 


	2. Capture

Hello again! I got some pretty good reviews and I'm so happy! And Miss Understood Genius, guessed correct! Gizmo was the one who came in the hut! Good work Miss Understood! And I'm sorry Miss Understood, I didn't read your story and I just came up with Selia on my own. Sorry! But yeah, she is his sister! Sorry! Well, here's chapter 2! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not now and will never own the Teen Titans!  
  
"Huh? Someone's comming!" Beastboy said to himself. He quickly hid behind a box, and in walked Gizmo. "Huh?" Beastboy thought. "This is a wierd situation." Gizmo started looking around for who knows what. "Huh? Where's that dumb cat! I know I put it in this cage! Hm? Someone undid the lock! Oh crud! That means, he's still in here!" Then Gizmo started searching madly and came to the spot where Beastboy was hiding. He looked around it, and saw Beastboy sitting there. "Hey!" Gizmo yelled at Beastboy. Beastboy looked up, with a look of horrer on his face. He did this because, strapped tightly to the boy's back was a huge blaster cannon! The cannon started to pick up energy, and shot a powerful red blast at Beastboy. Beastboy closed his eyes tightly, but felt nothing. He opened his eyes, and saw he was trapped in a giant red bubble. "Hey! Whatcha do that for?" he yelled. Gizmo chuckled. "Because, since you let my test cat out, I'm gonna-" he didn't finish because the phone behind him started ringing. He walked over and picked it up. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!? OH! It's you boss! Sorry. Hey boss, I think I might have something that will interest you. Just come over and see. Okay, four o' clock sounds fine. Yeah. Right. Well, just come." and with that, he hung up. He looked at Beastboy and gave a huge grin. "You have a big surprize that's going to kill you later!" Gizmo said. Then Beastboy tried very quickly to get out of the red bubble. Later at four o' clock, Beastboy has given up on getting out and Gizmo is putting together a gun thing.  
  
Back at the Titan's tower...  
  
"Yo! Has any one seen BB?" Cyborg shouted. "No, I haven't seen him either." Robin called. "Well he has promised to help me with my accuracy with arrows. I'm learnin' that." Cyborg said in a funny way. "Well he promised me that he would do some training with me." Robin pipped up. Starfire was wandering around and decided to say, "And he has also promised me that he would test the taste of my new happiness pudding." Raven was sitting on the couch, reading a book called Cujo, which had a picture of a very scary looking dog on it. "Friend Raven?" Starfire called to her,"Has friend Beastboy promised you anything?" Raven put down her book. "Yes, he has. And he is doing it right now." she said. "Leaving you alone?" Robin asked. "Correct." Raven said. "Titans, keep looking! He has to be here somewhere..." Robin said.  
  
Back at Gizmo's hut in the woods...  
  
A truck pulled into the back of the hut, and opened the back doors. Gizmo came out holding a large cat cage, which had a tranquilized Beastboy inside, and threw it in the back of the truck. "Impresive." Slade, who was the one Gizmo was talking to earlier, said. "He's all yours boss." Gizmo said. With that, Slade got into the truck, once Beastboy was seccured, and drove off to his evil lair. Later, when Beastboy awoke, he found himself strapped to a table with all kinds of mechanical things around him. "Oh crap!" Beastboy squeaked. Just then, in walked Slade.  
  
Well, That was a good chapter! I had trouble thinking of what to put after BB got trapped. Try to guess what will happen to BB and you will get your name put in chapter 3! Even if you got it wrong, I will still put up your name! If you guess correct, You will be number 1 in my good names place! And the one who guesses correct, gets a part in the next chapter! Please review! I'll update A.S.A.P! Okay! Bye! 


	3. Apprentice

I like writting storys! This is my third story of the Teen Titans! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans!  
  
Our story begins on a beautiful house near a lake. A little girl lives there with some house keepers. She has only 1 pet, her prized green and black siamese cat. She found him on the side of the road about a few days ago. This girl's name is Jannet, and she calls her cat, Silk. Silk wears an aqua blue dimond on his collar and little known to Jannet, this cat is none other than Beastboy of the Teen Titans. The dimond has a tracking device in it so the Titans can see where Beastboy is at all times. The reason Beastboy is doing this task, is because Jannet is Slade's daughter and the Titans want to make sure she is not evil like Slade. If she is, the Titans want to know what they are up against. Jannet was sitting in a large red arm chair loaded with all kinds of fluffy pillows and other objects. She got up, and walked over where Beastboy was laying down. She bent over and picked him up carrying him into her room. "Oh Silk," she sighed, "Daddy never has any time to play with me. I wish I could find a good friend." After the Titans heard that, they decided to make a new friend. "I think we should pay her a little visit." Robin said. A few days later, Jannet is treated to a surprize by her father Slade. Slade knew all the time that Silk was really Beastboy transformed, but he didn't want to break Jannet's heart by telling her that her only friend was an enemy. Slade just kept Beastboy in line by threatening him and his friends. Slade handed Jannet a ticket to a cat show comming up in 2 days. "This is to prove to all other pet owners that your cat is the best" Slade said. As he said this, he winked at Beastboy. Beastboy winked back. He didn't want to get in any more trouble. On the day of the show, Beastboy was loaded into the back of Slade's new car in a silver cat carrier. He decided to take a nap to pass the time. After being woken up very rudely by Slade, who had thrown the cage against a tree, he was taken into the show room. Jannet tied a light blue ribbon to Beastboy's collar. "Silk, give it all you have out there!" Jannet told Beastboy. He nodded. Slade came in, and Jannet went out to get the leash out of the car. Slade walked up to Beastboy, and whispered into his ear "You had better win, or I'm going to-" he didn't get to finish because Jannet had come back in. Slade pretended to be petting Beastboy, but he was really just pulling his fur. Beastboy resisted the urge to bite Slade and soon Slade walked away. Then the contest started.  
  
So how did you all like my third TT story? I still think it needs some work. It's not as good as my other 2 VV Plz review! Tell me what you think about it! 


	4. Capture again!

Okay I didn't get any reviews about what to do, so I'm writting some more. Well here you are! Chapter 4! Enjoy!  
  
Beastboy has just entered the Titan's tower, and is heading for the living room where Robin and Cyborg are playing games. "Hey BB! You'r back!" Cyborg yelled. "Since when do you have black markings under and obove your eyes? And since when do your eyes have no color?" Robin asked. Beastboy jumped and landed on a mantle and it brooke the instant he touched it. He fell onto the ground with a thump but on the way down, he didn't make a sound. He looked up at them and now there was only Cyborg. "Relax man. Robin's just gonna get you some help." he said. Beastboy got up and turned to leave, but Cyborg dove on him. "Come on Robin! He's tryin' ta get away!" Cyborg yelled. Beastboy transformed into a cobra, and slid away. Then Robin came in holding what looked like a big silver dog net. "Where did he go Cy?" Robin asked. "He just tried to get away and I tackled him then he turned into a snake and got away!" Cyborg said. "We gotta find him! Whatever happened to him, he's not our Beastboy anymore." Robin said. "If we can't cure him, what are we going to do?" Cyborg asked. "If it gets to that decision and we can't keep him from trying to hurt us, and there's no cure in this whole world for him, we just might have to..." Robin couldn't finish his sentence. "We might have to put him down?" Cyborg asked. Robin nodded and Cyborg hung his head. Meanwhile, Beastboy has gotten himself into Raven's room. Big mistake. Raven came in and blasted Beastboy clear out of the room. That's when Robin spotted him. "There." he whispered to Cyborg. They crept up, and caught him. Beastboy started howling and clawing and bitting the net. "Auhh! Put him under already!" Cyborg yelled at the ear piercing screams of Beastboy. Robin shot a blue mist at Beastboy and he soon fell asleep. Then they took him down to Cyborg's lab.  
  
Short chapter huh? Well, if you want to see the next chapter, I'll have it up real soon. Plz review! Bye! 


End file.
